parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Henry) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Henry as Wreck-It Ralph - (Henry and Wreck-It Ralph are both strong) *Thomas as Fix-It Felix Jr. - (Thomas and Fix-It Feliz Jr. are both wear blue and the main heroes) *Emily as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - (Emily and Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun are both the main females) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Vanellope Von Schweetz - (Tillie and Vanellope Von Schweetz are both wear blue and beautiful) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as General Hologram - (General Hologram's voice suits Farnsworth) *Toad as Turtle - (Toad and Turtle are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Diesel as King Candy/Turbo - (Diesel and King Candy/Turbo are both the main villains) *Arry and Bert as Wynchel and Duncan - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Wynchel and Duncan are) *Duncan as Sour Bill - (Duncan and Sour Bill are both stubborn and rude) *Dart as Clyde *Rusty as Q*Bert - (Rusty and Q*Bert are both wear orange) *James as Gene - (James and Gene are both vain) *Edward as Roy - (Roy's voice suits Edward) *Oliver as Don - (Oliver and Don are both western) *Molly as Mary - (Molly and Mary are both named begins with the letter 'M' and ends with the letter 'Y') *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Deanna - (Georgia and Deanna are both have an the letter 'e' in the middle and end with the letter 'a') *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as J. Norwood - (J. Norwood's voice suits Casey Jr.) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nolan - (Johnny and Nolan are both have the letter 'o' in the middle) *Bluebell and Primrose (from RWS) as Nel and Lucy *Percy as Paperboy - (Percy and Paperboy are both named begins with the letter 'P' and ends with the letter 'Y') *Duck as Root Beer Tapper - (Root Beer Tapper's voice suits Duck) *Murdoch as Bowser - (Murdoch and Bowser are both powerful) *Gordon as Dr. Eggman - (Gordon and Dr. Eggman are both big and strong) *Jason (from Back to the Knodike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Zangief *Bertie as Sonic - (Sonic's voice suits Bertie) *Toby as Zombie - (Toby and Zombie are both old and have the letter 'o' in the middle) *Hector as Neff - (Hector and Neff are both have the letter 'e' in the middle) *Mavis as Taffyta Muttonfudge - (Mavis and Taffyta Muttonfudge are both were rude in their debuts) *Bertram as Rancis Fluggerbutter - (Bertram and Rancis Fluggerbutter are both wear brown) *Elizabeth as Candlehead *Bill and Ben as Adorabeezle Winterpop and Gloyd Orangebaor - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Adorabeezle Winterpop and Gloyd Orangebaor are) *Annie and Clarabel as Jubilleena Bing-Bing and Crumbelina DiCaramello - (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Jubilleena Bing-Bing and Crumbelina DiCaramello are) *Zip and Zug (from TUGS) as Snowanna Rainbbeau and Minty Zaki - (Zip and Zug are twins, just like Snowanna Rainbbeau and Minty Zaki are) *Dr. Beeching (from T&F/TMS) as King Candy as a Cybug *Cranky as Mr. Stan Litwak *Flora as Moppet Girl *Spencer as M. Bison - (Spencer and M. Bison are both pompous) *Neville as Markowski *Derek as Dr. Brad Scott *Harold as Pac-Man *Dennis as Beard Papa - (Dennis and Beard Papa are both lazy) *Smudger as Swizzle "The Swizz" Marlakey - (Smudger and Swizzle "The Swizz" Marlakey are both named being with the letter 'S') *Arthur as Frogger - (Arthur and Frogger are both ends with the letter 'r') *Bertie as Dig Dug *Bulgy as Saitine - (Bulgy and Saitine are both wear evil and wear red) *BoCo as Surge Protector - (BoCo and Surge Protector are both loyalty) *George as Cyborg - (Cyborg's voice suits George) *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Sugar Rush Announcer *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Corporal Kohut *Troublesome Trucks as Cybugs, Devil Dogs, and Oreo Guards Gallery 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Wreck-It Ralph ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Fix-It Felix Jr. Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Vanellope Von Schweetz Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as General Hologram Escape62.png|Toad as Turtle TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as King Candy/Turbo Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Wynchel and Duncan PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Sour Bill MrDart.png|Dart as Clyde Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Q*Bert Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Gene EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Roy Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Don Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Mary Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Deanna Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as J. Norwood Johnny.png|Johnny as Nolan Stepney'sSpecialRS2.png|Bluebell and Primrose as Nel and Lucy ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Paperboy TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Root Beer Tapper Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Bowser WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Dr. Eggman Jasonsmile.png|Jason as Zangief Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Sonic Mavis43.png|Toby as Zombie HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Neff Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Taffyta Muttonfudge Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Rancis Fluggerbutter Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Candlehead TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Adorabeezle Winterpop and Gloyd Orangebaor Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Jubilleena Bing-Bing and Crumbelina DiCaramello ZipandZugRegatta...png|Zip and Zug as Snowanna Rainbbeau and Minty Zaki It's Dr. Beeching (Diesel).jpg|Dr. Beeching as King Candy as a Cybug (Credit Goes To Shepper Studios Productions) NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Mr. Stan Litwak Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Moppet Girl Spencer.png|Spencer as M. Bison Neville.png|Neville as Markowski Derek.jpg|Derek as Dr. Brad Scott PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Pac-Man Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Beard Papa Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Swizzle "The Swizz" Marlakey MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Frogger Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Dig Dug Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Saitine WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Surge Protector GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Cyborg Captain-star-tugs-7.02.jpg|Captain Star as Sugar Rush Announcer Pete.jpg|Pete as Corporal Kohut More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Cybugs, Devil Dogs, and Oreo Guards Category:Daniel Pineda